


Singing Anakin

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Obikin as Parents [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan comes home and finds Anakin singing their child to sleep





	Singing Anakin

Obi Wan walked into the living quarters he shared with Anakin and their new baby. It still was weird to think about how he had a baby with Anakin. Anakin had found her abandoned and after much thought on both their parts, they decided to raise her together. It had been challenging in a way he hadn't been challenged before but he couldn't say he regretted the decision. The little girl had brought out a new side in both of them that they were each grateful for. Obi Wan took off his robe and started to undress as he headed towards his bedroom, wondering if Anakin would be up for taking a shower with him. It had been an emotionally draining day and he wanted to spend some quality time with his lover. He hoped to find Anakin asleep and waiting for him, but Anakin wasn't in their bedroom. He walked into Shmi's room and found Anakin singing softly to Shmi as she lay in her crib. Obi Wan's heart expanded a few sizes and he walked towards Anakin, slipping his arms around him from behind and resting his head on Anakin's back.

"I didn't know you could sing," Obi Wan whispered after a few minutes as he moved to get a look at their daughter who was almost asleep. Anakin put his arm around Obi Wan and kissed his forehead. 

"I'm full of surprises," he whispered back before going back to singing. 

"She loves it," Obi Wan quietly spoke seeing the smile on his daughters face as Anakin sang about how much she was loved by both him and Obi Wan. Anakin continued to sing softly for a few minutes after she was asleep to make sure that she stayed asleep before gently following his husband out of the room. 

"I love you," Obi Wan told Anakin softly pulling him in for a gentle kiss. Anakin smiled and kissed back more firmly for a few seconds before breaking off.

"I love you too. Now what was that I sensed about you wanting me to join you in the shower," Anakin teased Obi Wan who laughed. 

"You up for it," Obi Wan asked pulling Anakin towards their room. 

"Always," was Anakins reply before they stopped talking a while.


End file.
